Hearts Combined
by heartofnight2015
Summary: Their hearts and souls joined that day in the rain because they had a common goal to travel worlds. What they didn't realize is that their lives had already been connected before they met by one person. Fei-Wang Reed. The plan to grant his wish was perfect and every piece was set, but their was one piece he hadn't calculated, Alinya. FaiXOC Rating may go up later
1. Chapter 1: Joining of Destinies

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic and so I would appreciate reviews. Please don't review just to bash it. At least give some constructive critizism. Thanks! Anyway, this will follow the manga for the most part. I may add a few things from the anime, but the manga tends to go more indepth.**

**So, I would also like to introduce my OC. She will be joining the gang for this adventure, as well as, maybe, get close to a certain tall, blond, and gorgeous. She also has a few secrets of her own that may interest you. I'd like you to meet Alinya!**

**Alinya: Uh...hi? Why are you introducing me before they even read the first chapter?**

**Heartofnight2015: Because, I can. And I think they may be a little confused when I just throw a character in randomly without explaining.**

**Alinya: Yeah... I doubt it. I think Fai and Kurogane agrees. *Looks in their direction with a smirk***

**Fai: O.O**

**Kurogane: Why do you always bring us into it?! **

**Alinya: Because I can. :P**

**Fai: Ali-Hime has a point! She can get Kuro-Onii-san to do anything because he can't hold anything from his little sister.**

**Kurogane: One... two... three...**

**Alinya: Kuro-Onii-san! You know that never works to hold your temper. *Laughs evily***

**Kurogane: *Chases Alinya and Fai shouting curses and breaking anything in his way while Alinya and Fai laugh obnoxiously loud***

**Heartofnight2015: O.O Sooo... While those three destroy my room, I'll let you read the story. Sakura and Syaoran can you do the honors?**

**Sakura and Syaoran: Heartofnight doesn't own anything except her OC. **

* * *

_Each of us has a destiny, _  
_For the good of mankind, _  
_Or for the destruction of it._

_We chose our own destiny, _  
_No one else can choose it for us._

_Do not let others influence you_  
_To change what you want_  
_Your destiny to be._  
_Because_  
_You will lose sight of the road_  
_To your own destiny._

_So stick to your choice_  
_Of what your destiny will be_  
_And you shall see_  
_That you will do_  
_The incredible. _

_-Natasha Caroline Norville_

* * *

"Yuuko! Please let me take care of that," I exclaimed upon walking into the kitchen to see Yuuko trying to cook food. Key word: Trying.

Yuuko only huffed and said, "You know, Alinya, I survived quite well before you got here. I'm sure I can cook a simple casserole myself."

I laughed and merely said, "Ok Yuuko. If you say so." I walked away and made it through the cluttered house Yuuko used as a place to live as well as a shop. A place I called home. I stopped and gazed at the many artifacts gathered around the house that Yuuko had collected over the years. You could say her shop isn't exactly a shop, but it's a good face for people who lead normal lives here in Japan. Yeah, I said normal people as if I'm not one. Yuuko is most commonly known as the Dimensional Witch. She grants wishes, any wish, for a price. She has powers that even puzzled me. In the end, she still acts as a mother for me, even if she isn't truly my mother. I continued to look at the weapons and treasures of people from long before my time and sighed. My dreams keep telling me I will one day leave this place and I knew I would miss it. I know, a strange thing to say. I forget that everyone except Yuuko and Watanuki doesn't know about my ability to see future events.

I was about to leave for my room, but then I heard a crash and a string of curses fly. Running for the kitchen, I came in time see a very disgruntled Yuuko with a still intact casserole dish on the floor. Her red eyes were on fire with anger at her own clumsiness in the kitchen. Now if anyone outside of this house knew if this side of her, she would hunt them down herself and make their life a living hell. She whipped her head of pitch black hair up as my laughter made it past my mouth. I really couldn't help myself. To most, she was as serious as they come, but to me she seemed like any other person. "I'm sorry, Yuuko. I can't help it," I said between bouts of laughter. "Here let me help you."

I grabbed a couple hot pads and picked the dish up. I had to hand it to Yuuko, the food actually looked and smelled good for once. When the dish was safely on the table, I heard the kitchen door swing open. I turned to see Yuuko already talking with Watanuki. While they discussed a few things I'm sure had to do with strangers with mysterious items, I grabbed plates out of the cabinet. When I made a step towards the table, I felt a striking jolt shoot through my body. I only vaguely heard a crash of plates shattering on the floor before my vision went black.

* * *

"Ha- hahaha! Weak! Weak!"

I swung my sword in perfect precision and sliced through the last man who dared to stand before me. I looked around me and the roof of the building I stood on was littered with the bodies of killers. The blood pooled around their bodies, red covered the roof.

"You guys! You guys call yourselves assassins?!"

My body was still tense and ready for more. The thrill of the fight still singing through my veins waiting to feel the swing of my sword once more. "Is there no one stronger than I am?!"

Behind him through in open window, he heard a light voice that he knew all too well speak words of disappointment. "Once again, you have disobeyed my orders, Kurogane."

"Hime." I ran across the roof and jumped across to the window of the person he swore to protect. "I have gotten rid of all the disgraceful people who took over Shirasagi Castle, yet you complain?" I said in triumph at my abilities.

The girl who stood before me said in a voice filled with sorrow, "My orders were to not kill needlessly."

"To kill anyone who attacks is one of the ninja rules, Tomoyo-Hime." I walked to stand before her, feelings of triumph pouring from me.

"I've never heard of that rule before," Tomoyo-Hime teased.

"Shut up!" Why was she getting upset with me when I had just gotten rid of assassins who could very well have killed her? That is not something that can happen to the Empress' Dreamseer.

"Kurogane! How can you talk that way to Hime!" a woman exclaimed from behind Tomoyo-Hime.

"It's fine, Souma," Tomoyo-Hime said stopping her from wanting to wring Kurogane's neck. "Why can't all ninjas be nice like Souma, and why is Kurogane so mean like he is?" Tomoyo-Hime asked herself.

"There are good ninjas and bad ninjas," I replied in dark humor. Putting my sword in its sheath I said, "I want to be stronger than anyone else. That's why I fight. I don't care who lives or dies."

"Is that so," she said her disappointment deepening. "In this country, Japan Country, there is no one as strong as you. I have no other choice." Tomoyo-Hime put her hands together in a strange sign and the air in the room began to swirl around and gaining in colors of purple. The purple began to move around me almost as if to encase me. What is going on?!

"What- what's happening?!" The purple strands began to grab my arms and legs making movement impossible. That still didn't stop me from struggling.

"Someone used to say this a lot: A bad kid would be sent on a journey."

"No one said that!" I exclaimed realizing what was about to happen.

"Right now, you are going to another world."

"Don't send me away!"

"You will probably meet many new people. There, you will find the real meaning of strength," she said her voice gaining in power. "For that, it is hard for us to part, but I will give a send off."

"No! Your sending me off by force!"

"Ah, yes, one more thing. You will have a spell cast on you."

Suddenly something began to burn brightly on my forehead. "What is this?!"

"A curse. A curse to keep you from killing needlessly," she said with pain clear in her eyes. "Each time you kill someone, your strength will decrease, so be careful."

"Stop kidding around, Tomoyo!" I exclaim as the purple strands began to sink me into the ground.

"There is a chance, that we will meet again, Kurogane."

As I lost my view of Tomoyo-Hime I screamed, "I will remember this!"

* * *

I have to hurry! I have to leave! Suddenly I broke the surface and I grabbed for the sides of the small pool. Lifting myself quickly out of the water my mind went over what had just happened. I can't believe that I did that, but I had too. Landing lightly on the side of the pool, a young girl stood by me full of worry.

"King... is the King sleeping?" she said trembling.

"Yes, there was no other way," I said hearing the regret in my own voice. Putting my clothes back on, I felt a lot warmer.

"What are you going to do now, Fai?"

I leaned back against the pool and answered, "I can't stay in this country any longer. No, in this world."

"This world?" the girl asked curiosity clear in her eyes.

"This dimension is what I'm trying to say," I said putting a smile on my face.

"I don't really understand."

"It's fine, Chi, that you know that much," I replied giving her a hug. "Oh, there isn't much time left," I said standing up.

"Chi?"

Looking at the young girl who resembled someone very important to me and sighed. "I must go or nothing will happen."

"Where to?"

"Far away. As far away as I can go. To a world with no King Ashura." Looking at Chi once more I asked, "Can you do something for me, for Fai?"

"What?"

"If the king wakes, tell me." Chi nodded in agreement. "For that, may I change your appearance a bit?"

"Yes. Because it's Fai who made Chi."

I guess I was a little surprised by her statement, but I was grateful. I raised my staff and began to change her into a shield of sorts to cover the pool.

I looked down at the man who now slept at the bottom of the pool. "At least, you will have a good dream."

I walked away from the pool and began to draw the symbols with my staff that would send me to where I wished to go. "Well," I said chuckling to myself, "I'm going." I moved my staff in the position to finish the spell. "To the witch's place."

* * *

"incredible."

Holding a book, I walked down the steps of a chamber that was found after years of excavation of the ruins. I can't believe we finally did it, Dad. Soon the steps opened up to a small chamber, the light from my lantern filling the room. The first thing that caught my eye was the symbol on the floor. I walked and stood in the middle of it hoping something would betray its mysteries.

"What is this mark? It's different from this country, and I have never seen it before."

"Syaoran!" I jumped half way out of my skin until I looked behind me and realized it was the princess. She ran down the stairs waving at the same time, the smile never leaving her face.

"W...why?" I stammered trying to speak my confusion.

"I brought you some lunch. I asked the people outside and they said you were down here," she said cheerfully.

"It's dangerous here. The ground is unstable, and the stone might fall. The King will also worry..."

"It's OK, Onii-chan is with me for an excavation tour. This..." she said looking at the ground.

"This seems to be an underground road, but it's a dead-end here," I said a little disappointed.

"This..." she said kneeling to the ground. "I saw it yesterday..."

"What?!" I exclaimed. Then I noticed something wasn't right about her eyes. They had almost a blank stare, yet almost seeing something far away.

Suddenly the symbol began to glow brightly. The chamber, along with the rest of the ruins began to shake and rumble, almost like an earthquake. The princess still kneeling on the symbol still had the blank stare. What's going on?! "What?!" I gasped when the symbol on the floor split apart and opened a gateway. The princess seemed to float above the opening before moving down into the opening. Suddenly fear gripped my heart at the thought that something might happen to Princess Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Looking around in a panic, I saw an opening to go below. Quickly I ran through and was lead into another chamber. Looking up, I saw the princess floating in front of the same symbol that was on the wall.

"Sakura!" I exclaimed climbing up the wall trying to reach her. "Sakura!"

Suddenly, bright, glowing wings appeared from her back. "What?"

That was when the symbol began to grab at her and take her into the unknown. What was going on? Adrenaline rushed through my veins making anything seem possible so long as I saved the princess. I threw myself off the wall towards the princess. I was not going to let anything happen to her. "Sakura!" Next thing I knew my arms were wrapped her in protection as we fell to the ground. What happened next was completely unimaginable. The glowing wings that appeared on her back suddenly burst into tiny feathers and flew away.

I looked down at the unconscious princess and tried to wake her. "Sakura! Sakura! She's getting colder..." Something wasn't right, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I had to get us out of here before something collapsed. "We have to get outside!"

The minute I stepped into the open under the night sky, my head was filled with sounds of battle. I looked around and saw men bearing a strange symbol that resembled a bat. I clutched the princess in my arms even tighter. "What happened...?!"

"Your late brat."

I looked around and then I spotted the King leaning up against a large rock. He wore a pained expression, but said, "You didn't hurt Sakura, did you?" Suddenly he doubled over in pain.

"King!" I exclaimed wishing I could help him. Yukito rushed to his side and held him up. "There seems to have been poison on the opponents' swords," the King replied.

"Are you Ok?!" I asked fearing for his life.

"I will not let the king die!" Yukito exclaimed. I believed the king would be in good hands now that he had the royal priest to help.

"The princess... there were ruins under the ruins and there...!" I stammered out before Yukito put his hand to my head. I felt his magic even before he explained.

"I will read your memory." The magic strengthened. "The princess' feathers scattered, didn't they?"

"Yes!"

"Those feathers are the princess' memories."

"Memories?"

"The memories from the time when she was born are gone from her and... and the scattered memories are no longer in this world," Yukito said with a serious expression.

"What?!"

"Her memories are her soul. If there are no memories, the body is just a container. Because of this... the princess..."

"Is there something that I can do?! Anything?!" Yukito stood up and picked up his staff. The air around me began to swirl around me and Sakura. "I will now send you to another world where people live. To the place where somebody has the same power of the moon."

"Who is that person? What do I do when I get there?!"

"That person is called 'the Witch of Dimensions.' Please tell everything to that person to find a way to save the princess."

I clutched the princess to me not wanting to lose her where ever we were going. The air seemed to compress itself around me and suddenly, I could no longer see Yukito. We seemed to fall through a dark tunnel until I appeared at an unfamilier place. A woman in black stood before me. Her red eyes bore into mine.

"Are you... the Witch of Dimensions?"

She looked at me with curiosity. "I have been called that."

"Please! Help Save Sakura!"

* * *

"They're coming."

"Who are, Yuuko?"

"_They_ are. The ones she must journey with. The ones who have the choice to end this dream."

"She will leave us then?"

"She is the wild card in this. She is the one piece in this that Fei-Wang hasn't calculated. She will help decide the outcome of this. It's up to her how this will turn out. How _they_ will all turn out."

I had no idea what they were talking about, but I was in so much pain. My vision was clouded and I could still see the remnants of my visions cross my gaze. I soon noticed it was their pain. The ones in my visions.

"Why is there so much pain?! Why do I feel their pain as my own? Why wont it stop?!" I exclaimed as the pain shot through my body like a hot knife. I noticed Yuuko held me and she only held me closer.

"Sleep child. The time will soon come when you will understand everything, but right now sleep, while you can," she said as my eyes slowly began to droop and the pain lessened. Soon I was once again enveloped in darkness only this time it was a peaceful.

* * *

**Remeber, I love reviews! More might bring another chapter faster. ;) That is if you like it. *Puppydog eyes* Might keep Kurogane, Fai, and Alinya from destroying my house...? O.O No, didn't think so either.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Price We All Must Pay

**A/N: So, you've met my new character and yes, she'll be quite a mystery for a while. This will continue on from the end of the last chapter.**

**Alinya: You make me sound like I'm a random character you threw in.**

**Fai: You're not random, Ali-hime! *Smothers Alinya in a big huge***

**Alinya: O.O Can't... Breathe... Let... Go...**

**Kurogane: Idiot! Let her go or I'll break your arms!**

**Syaoran: Should we stop them?**

**Sakura: Someone could really get hurt.**

**Heartofnight2015: *Sigh* Why bother. Something is going to end broken anyway. *Shakes head***

**CRASH**

**Alinya: Ah... Kuro-poo!**

**Fai: Kuro-chan broke it again!**

**Kurogane: Dammit! You made me!**

**Heartofnight2015: OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**

**Alinya, Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, and Syaoran: O.O**

**Heartofnight2015: NOW!**

***Everyone ran out of the room in fear***

* * *

I shot up like a bullet only to find myself in my bed. It was magic that had awoken me. I sensed the slight bit of pressure flit across my mind signaling it was very close and I felt so drawn to it that it scared me. That was when the memories hit. They were coming! I was able to see their last moments before they were sent away from their homes. Some how, I could feel their pain as well and it seemed quite real. I got out of my bed and dressed. When I looked in the mirror, I saw the reflection of a girl with dark brown hair to her waist and bright, blue eyes that could rival saphires. She was dressed in all black, but held a sword of a finely crafted metal I couldn't name. The lost look that should have been there was replaced by a burning determination along side saddness and anger. This was a honed warrior. I gasped at my appearance, but calmed when the image disappeared after blinking. It only showed an average girl dressed in black.

Before I could give myself a chance to think about what I had seen in the mirror, Watanuki ran into my room. "Good you're awake... and ready. Ok, that makes my job easier. Anyway, Yuuko said it's time."

I sighed and said, "I figured."

Grabbing my cloak, I followed him to the shop side of the house. I could hear the rain pouring on the roof and wondered if the skys were crying for the pain of those who couldn't cry themselves. I stood by the door that led outside. I could see Yuuko talking to a boy who held a girl tightly in his arms. With a shock, I realized they were from my visions. I knew they couldn't see me in the shadows of the house so I stayed and listened.

"This child's name is Sakura you say?" Yuuko said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes," the boy answered. The rain pelted down on the children. Between the cold of the water and the witch's gaze, I could see the boy shiver. I couldn't blame him.

"Yours is?" she asked with a look of indifference on her face.

"It's Syaoran."

The witch reached her hand forward and touched Sakura's head, just like the priest in my vision had done. "And her memories have scattered across various worlds." For a second, I saw sadness cross her eyes before it vanished from sight. "If she continues to be like this, this child will die."

Those words hit me like a stone wall. The girl in my dreams was so vibrant and joyful that it was almost impossible to think she may die so young. The boy held the girl tighter to him as if just by mere hope and love she would have life returned to her.

"Watanuki!"

My head shot up at the sound of her voice, before I realized Watanuki was standing beside me. "Y-yes?" he answered.

"Go to the safe. There's something I need there," the witch instructed. Not looking in my direction she asked, "Do you want to help that child?"

"Yes," the boy answered.

"There will be a price. Even so?"

"If there's anything I can do, I'll do it!" he exclaimed.

The witch suddenly looked to the sky as if something would fly out of no where. She looked back to me with a strange smile and said, "They're coming."

That was when the air on either side of the boy seemed to ripple and change direction like oil in water. It compressed together and moved as a liquid. When it cleared, there stood two people. Both of which looked strange beyond compare.

"Are you the witch of dimensions?" one of the men asked, overlapping the 'who the hell are you' of the man who wore all black. I would have laughed at the looks they gave each other, but the situation was too serious for that.

Yuuko looked to each of them, before raising her voice above the storm, "Alinya, I believe now would be the time to make yourself known."

Taking a deep breath, I stepped from the shadows. From this moment on, my life will be different. Everyone except Yuuko was surprised at my sudden appearance. Now that I was in the open, I could more clearly see what my soon to be companions looked like. One man wore a thick white cloak with fur lining the edges. I could see a kind face with blond, almost white, hair and bright, blue eyes through the hood. He held a staff with a large crystal. He must be the wizard. The man in black seemed more aggressive. His blood-colored eyes held a fire that spoke of untapped strength that even he didn't know of. He must be the warrior. He held his sword like it was the most precious thing to him. In between the two were the two kids. The boy with brown hair held on tightly to the unconscious girl in fine clothes.

"You first," she said gesturing to the man in black to introduce himself.

The man in black had been looking all around him as if confused by the tall buildings that surrounded us. "I'm Kurogane, but where the hell are we?"

"Japan."

"Well, I came from Japan!" he exclaimed getting a crazy grin on his face.

"A different one." Kurogane's smile fell faster than the rain coming down around us.

"I don't understand."

The witch ignored him and turned to the wizard. "You...?"

He gave a slight bow as he said, "I'm a Celes Country wizard, Fai D. Fluorite."

"You do know where we are, right?" the witch asked as if confirming something for the rest of them.

Fai smiled and said, "A place where you grant wishes at a proper or high price."

"That's correct." She turned to me. "Is your mind made up, Alinya, about leaving?"

"Yes."

The witch nodded knowingly and looked to everyone. "Well then, since you are all here, that means all of you want some sort of wish."

"I want to return now to where I'm from."

"I want to never return to where I'm from."

The wizard and the ninja once again spoke simultaneously. I could see Kurogane glare at the wizard. I didn't speak either because I really didn't know what my wish was, yet Yuuko seemed to.

The witch gazed at the two in thought. "That's a hard thing for both of you. No. For all four of you." Everyone looked down disappointment. The witch began to speak again. "Those wishes you have, if you pay separately, it won't be enough. But, if you four pay together, it might barely be enough." We all looked up in surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about-" Kuragone started.

"Please be quiet, Kuro," Fai said with a teasing expression Kurogane took the bate and roared,

"It's not Kuro! It's Kurogane!"

Everyone silenced when the witch went back to her explanation. "You four all have the same wish." She gestured to the boy and said, "You, Child, want to go to different worlds to collect this girl's memories." Turning to Kurogane, she said, "From a different world you want to go back to your own world." Looking to Fai, she said, "You want to go live in a world other than your own." Catching my gaze, she said, "You want to journey to other worlds to regain the memories you lost through unimaginable pain." My eyes widened as I felt the pain and sorrow of an unknown failure. "Your purposes are different, but the means are the same. You have different reasons why you want to go to different worlds. Each one of your wishes, I can't grant them. But if the four of you each give me your most precious item, the four of you can go to different worlds."

"What do I have to give you?" Kurogane asked.

"That sword."

It was silent for a few seconds before, "WHAT! I'll never hand over my Silver Dragon!"

The witch smiled evily and said, "Fine then. In exchange, you can roam around looking like a cosplayer, violate weapon laws, get arrested by the police, and get interviewed on television."

I was about to laugh because I swear you could see the question marks floating from Kurogane's head.

"Eh? Tele? Poli?"

"I'm the only one in this world able to send you to another world."

"BULLSHIT!"

"It's true," piped in the wizard.

Kurogane turned to Fai and asked, "Really?" Fai only nodded with a smile on his face.

"What are you going to do?" the witch asked. Kurogane seemed to grawl in anger.

"Shit!" He sheathed his sword and thrust it at the witch angrily. "When this curse is gone, I will definitely return for it!"

Magic took hold of the sword and carried it into the witch's home. The she looked to Fai. "Your price... is that tattoo."

The carefree smile on his face disappeared. My heart clinched when I realized his smile was only a mask. A look of fear took it's place. A thought flitted across my mind. One that surprised even myself. I wanted to make him smile for real. As well as Kurogane. Strange how even in my own time of uncertainty, I wanted to help someone else. Chuckling nervously, Fai asked, "Will this staff not do?"

"I said the price is your most valuable thing."

Trying to hide his fear and pain, he smiled and said, "I guess I have no other choice then."

Suddenly his back glowed and floating away was and intricately designed tattoo. I could feel power from it. I wonder what it was that made Fai fear loosing it. Moving towards the boy, the witch asked, "And you? Will you give me your most precious thing that you own to go to another world?"

"Yes."

I could see the look of determination that seemed fixed to his face. He had no doubts or regrets about what he was doing. "Your price has not yet been told and yet you will still give it to me?"

"Yes."

"I can only help you travel your paths to different worlds. You must search for this child's memories by yourself."

"I understand."

"Good. You're prepared," the witch said with a smile of hope. Last, she looked to me. "Your price are your memories and your powers. You have already paid." I nodded even though I was confused. What powers did I have besides my visions. "They will return along the way, but by the time of their full return, you will have paid an even higher price." Everyone looked at me with curiosity. "Here he comes." Watanuki came running from the house in front of us holding two strange creatures. The witch took hold of the white one, while the boy held the black. "His name is Mokona Modoki. He will take you to different dimensions."

"You have another one, hand me that. I'll go with this one," Kurogane demanded.

"That's only for communication. All he can do is communicate with this mokona. Mokona can take you to another dimension, but he can't control where you land. Your wish becoming true is only by luck. But there are no coincidences in this world. There is only destiny. You were destined to meet each other. Syaoran, your payment it... the relationship. To you, the most important thing is the relationship with that girl. So I'll take it."

Syaoran, the boy, looked scared. "What does that mean...?"

"Even if she gets all of her memories back, you will not have the same relationship with her as before. What is she to you?"

If it hadn't been for the rain, I would guess that Syaoran was crying, as he held the girl. He answered, "My childhood friend. The princess of my country and... someone who is very important to me."

"I see... But, if you're going to use Mokona, that relationship will disappear. Even if you were able to return all her memories back, the part about you won't return. That's your price. Are you still willing to pay?" she asked, sorrow once again filling her gaze.

Looking up with eyes full of determination and a strong heart, he exclaimed, "I will go! I won't let Sakura die!"

* * *

**Thumbs up? Thumbs down? I really do like reviews. **


End file.
